


An Unexpected Friend

by WTF Slytherin 2021 (Slytherin_Team)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Slytherin%202021
Summary: Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Slytherin 2021





	An Unexpected Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.

[ ](https://raw.githubusercontent.com/HPfandom/wtf_anime/main/qiZ9UvS.jpg)


End file.
